Messed Up
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: AU. Gaara, deemed insane, sits in the mental institution. Naruto walks around free, trying to help get Gaara placed in jail instead of the institution. Naruto gets random gifts from a stranger, which warn him in a cryptic way. Gaara just wants out. NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Yo, hey everyone again! Here's another story for you guys, someone gave me this idea as well. Tell me what you think, well later guys!

Rated: _Undecided_ : should it be T or M?

Summary: AU. Gaara, deemed insane, sits in the mental institution. Naruto walks around free, trying to help get Gaara placed in jail instead of the institution. Naruto gets random gifts from a stranger, which warm him in a cryptic way. Gaara just wants out. NaruGaa

* * *

The light hung low. Someone moved it aside as they led the man to the chair. The man was not just chained, but handcuffed behind his back and barely had an inch of the pale skin showing through the other restraints. The man was seated, and two guards stood on either side of him.

It was slightly unnerving to the young blond male, but he whipped that off his face. He was here for one reason. He had to get the other man to speak. He had to get an official response or admittance of the murders. He thought it best to get straight to the point.

"Did you play a role in the murders of Sasori Akasuna, Kisame Hoshigaki, and the man known only by Deidara?"

No response came from the man at first. The blond heard a muffled mess underneath the metal over the other's mouth. That was a bit extreme in his opinion, but they must have some sort of reason for it.

"Can you remove the piece on his mouth? I can't hear him."

The two guards hesitated. Both shared a quick worried glance, but one eventually took off the piece so the voice could be heard. They stepped back a few feet after that.

His blue eyes connected with the pale blank eyes of the other. He repeated his question, but the person remained silent. He tried a different question. "What is your name?"

There was yet again no sound from the red-haired man from across the table. The blond was getting slightly annoyed at the silent stares.

He snapped his head up and stated. "Leave for a bit."

The guards made no move. They had to be in the room in case something happened. They gazed at the _patient_. They nearly bolted for the door for some reason.

"Alright, let's start over." The blond got out a notebook and laid it on the table. He opened the book and turned the book so it was the right way for the other to see. He pushed it across the table, within arms length, of course. "Recognize them?"

Silence filled the room again. The pale eyes didn't glance to the papers at all. They stayed right on the blond. He stood up and grabbed the notebook. This was a waste of his time. He headed toward the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the man that only stared at the chair the blond had been in.

"See you next time, Shukaku."

He escaped out the door and left the blank man inside. He had to come back tomorrow. He had to make people realize that the man there was a cold-blooded killer, not an insane man that couldn't control his actions.

* * *

"Today totally blows!" He screamed out in frustration.

"Hn." He rolled his bright blue eyes at his friend's one worded sentence.

"Funny thing is that even you say much more than he does."

"He probably doesn't want to talk to you, dobe." Sasuke stated, while taking a long sip of whatever he had in his cup.

The blond's cup lay nearly full as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "How am I supposed to get his ass in jail?" Sasuke shrugged a shoulder.

"Throw him in there." Naruto laughed at him.

"How much did you drink?"

Sasuke hiccuped a bit. "Dunno."

It was most likely a lot more than usual. Naruto chuckled. "I guess we should get you home, buddy."

"Ay, okay, _budddyy_." Naruto resisted to roll his eyes once more. Sasuke never got drunk, maybe tipsy, but never like this. It seemed both of them had a bad day. Both men stood up, and Sasuke seemed oddly steady on his feet.

Naruto went toward the door just as he heard.

"Package for Mr. Uzumaki." The waiter smirked a bit. The normal residents of the bar knew that the decorated boxes came every three or so days. They also knew it would most likely be the usual. It would be completely empty other than orange paper inside.

The first time that Naruto got a package at the bar was pretty hectic. Everyone had crowded around him for a look. Naruto had nearly ripped the box in half to get the contents. He was really disappointed in just getting blank crumbled up orange paper.

The next one came, and Naruto had been hopeful. He got the same thing as last time. Now he didn't get excited when he heard there was a package. He would open it, even if he knew there was nothing in it.

He didn't want to bother today. He tried to wave it off, but the waiter chuckled at him and threw it at him. Naruto had no choice, but to catch it.

"Just open it Naruto, we all are just _dying_ to see it." Naruto grumbled.

"Fine." He opened it and saw the usual paper. He was about to toss it out when Sasuke grabbed hold of his arm.

"There's writing on it."

Death comes in many shapes and sizes.

Naruto blinked. He read it aloud for the curious bartenders, waiters, and the 'usuals'.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, here's another chapter already. I had it done, so here guys. Until next time!

Messed Up: Chap. 2

Rated: T

* * *

Naruto had gotten dressed and went downtown for some breakfast. He was going to need something to look forward to after his visit with Shukaku. He drank some coffee with a slight pain in the side of his head.

It was a good thing that he didn't drink too much last night. He probably couldn't handle his job with a hangover. He suddenly smirked at realizing Sasuke's morning. The uptight, calm, and composed Uchiha of the Uchiha Corporation totally a pissed off prick.

Naruto could definitely see that. He actually has seen it, but not when Sasuke was working, of course. His eyes wandered to the television perched on the counter. The news was on. He listened with half an ear.

He decided he'd go to Kiba's house. If the man wasn't there, Naruto would lounge around his porch until he did come back. Naruto grinned. It has been a while since he seen the dog lover. They would most likely go somewhere, wherever Kiba wanted to go.

Sometimes it was good, but sometimes not so much. One time, they ended up in jail because of one of Kiba's, fine, Naruto's, experiments gone wrong. It had backfired. Kiba had taken Naruto to a place blindfolded once.

That was a mistake that Naruto would never do again. Naruto shivered at the memory. He slipped out his phone and texted the man.

 _Your place, six._

He didn't enjoy phones because technology always hated him. He put his phone away with a smile. He could make it through the terrible hour with Shukaku. The day before had only been a few minutes, but today he was going for longer.

He stood and left the building. If he stayed a second longer, he would have caught the speaker on the news.

"Man found dead this morning by authorities. Kiba Inuzuka found hanging from the ceiling in his bedroom."

* * *

Naruto glanced at his phone again. No response from his best friend. He started to pace the cement floors of the institute.

"Mr. Uzumaki-"

"No! Not yet." He glanced to his phone and finally called his friend. The phone rung a few times. It just kept ringing until it reached voicemail. "Ey, K-Kiba, we really need to talk. Alright, call me back as soon as you can."

"Inuzuka?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?" The guard Naruto was talking to frowned. He turned on the dinosaur looking TV.

The news was always on, Naruto had been informed. Naruto made a face. He was about to tell him to turn it off, so he could go in to meet Shukaku, but stopped when he heard Kiba's full name.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Found dead by a rope, hanging off the ceiling."

"Tragic really," another voice said. "Suicide was not what anyone expected of the boy, especially his parents." Naruto's vision blurred, and he turned away.

"No." He whispered. He didn't believe it, and he couldn't. Kiba wouldn't have done that. Naruto's body shook. Somehow Kiba did though.

"We can reschedule if you want." Naruto shook his head. He was going to do the hour. He made himself promise that he would.

"No, I'm good."

* * *

He made his way into the room. Shukaku already was there, unlike last time. Naruto felt the dead eyes on him. He stopped before his seat and told the guards to leave the room again after they got rid of the metal piece that went over Shukaku's mouth.

Naruto slowly slid into his seat. He felt like his body was ten hundred pounds heavier, but he still sat up straight. "Listen, kid, we both know, you don't want to be here."

The eyes grew cold, mouth a straight tight line.

"Neither do I, so I suggest you answer the questions. The quicker you answer them, the quicker you don't have to see me."

Still the silent staring.

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

No response. Now Naruto was getting pissed. He slammed down his hands and stood up in one motion. The pale eyes blinked up at him. Naruto had ever only been nice or stern with Shukaku. He never expressed so much emotion in his presence.

Naruto didn't care. He went over to the other's side with a glare. He hoarsely whispered. "We all know you did it, just confess, and make it easier on yourself."

The usual pale blank eyes flashed in anger. The anger in those orbs made Naruto almost fall back on his heels. Naruto grinned.

"It seems I've got your attention." He put one of his hand in front of Shukaku. It was within reach of the man. "Now, your name."

Shukaku just glared at his close hand. Naruto snapped his finger on his other hand near Shukaku's head.

" _Name_." He hissed.

The pale eyes clouded over to become their usual blank state.

"You did it, and you know it!" His voice suddenly broke. He whipped himself away, eyes clenched shut. He exhaled loudly quite a few times before he opened his eyes. He glanced at the time on his phone. He didn't even last ten minutes.

He clenched his hands as he headed to the door. "Tomorrow's visit is canceled." He left the man and kept walking without a glance at anyone. He needed to be alone. He couldn't deal with that man.

He needed to see for himself that his best friend was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the favorite and follow of this story. Well, here's another chap for ya guys!Until later then.

Messed Up: Chap. 3

Rated: T

* * *

He swiftly walked up to the house. The house seemed to be the same. Nothing had changed. It was like there was no death in the house. That Kiba was just not home. Naruto clenched his hands and knocked.

Silence rang on. Naruto screwed his eyes shut.

"No."

He kicked open the door and went in. He shoved the police tape out of his way and made it to his friend's bedroom. He stared at the room. The only thing that could point to Kiba's death was the new hole in the ceiling.

Tears started to blur his vision. He refused to cry,. His blue eyes darted across the room. He knew the other man for quite a while, and he absolutely knew he wouldn't end his own life, especially when Akamaru, his dog, was still kicking.

Naruto sat down on the bed. He frowned. He couldn't believe that he was dead. Tears cascaded down the man's scarred cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kiba." He mumbled to himself. "No one deserves this, you were just putting your life back together. It's not fair."

He sniffed and gripped the sheets.

"You shouldn't have died."

He paused as another roll of tears came down.

"You, you, need to come back."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the bar. He was hours early, but he didn't care. It didn't matter what he did now. He ordered his usual. He decided to just have the bartender make him three, so he already had them.

He downed his first two even before they hit the counter.

"Two more, have 'em ready."

"Naruto, that's not a good idea-" Naruto snapped.

"Now!" The bartender scrambled to make more. Naruto was usually nice to everyone, especially when he got to drinking.

He was on his fifth one when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hn, dobe." Naruto just growled at the raven-haired man.

"Shut the fuck up, bast-" _Hiccup_. "Bastard. No one _cares_ what you think."

He got a mild shake of his friend's head.

"You don't even care, anyway." Sasuke darkened.

"That's not true." Naruto laughed bitterly.

"That's a fucking good one."

"Naruto-" Naruto yelled.

"Another one, now!" The bartender gave him another drink and inched back.

"Here." The bartender's eyes were wide and his voice was faint.

Sasuke grabbed the drink out of the blond's hand.

"That's quite enough." Naruto tried to get it back, but ended up crying loudly.

Sasuke sighed. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about today, but there's always tomorrow."

"No there's not. Kiba's dead, and I let him." Sasuke stated.

"You couldn't control it." Naruto growled.

"There's always _something_!"

"Not this time."

Naruto smashed his head on the counter and stayed there. Tears swam in his blue eyes. The clock ticked away. The minutes went by. _Tick._

He suddenly said.

"I need to get laid." Sasuke smirked.

"Better look for a man. You can't get a girl." Naruto pouted.

"Hey, that's not, very nice."

"Truth hurts doesn't it." A pink tongue came out of the blond's mouth.

"Meanie." Naruto was always a bit childish when drunk.

Sasuke just raised a brow. He stood and grabbed hold of the blond's wrist. "Time to go."

"But I don't wannnaaa." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh well."

* * *

The morning after that killed Naruto. He was so annoyed and in a lot of pain. He shouldn't have drank that much. He hissed as his head pounded. He didn't really remember what happened last night.

He remembered Sasuke showing up. His mind got fuzzy after that. He turned on his TV. He wasn't going to turn on the news. He didn't want to hear anything about Kiba. Naruto shook his head.

His head hurt more, but it got rid of his friend. He sat in his house for nearly two days. He didn't move an inch. He wasn't motivated to do so. His job could screw itself for all he cared. His life could go further in the toilet if it wanted.

He just didn't want to deal with it. A knock woke him, and he groaned to hide his face when the front door opened. Sunlight hit him. He instantly hissed.

"Dobe, get up."

"Why?" Naruto grumbled. He heard a sigh from across the room.

"Because Kiba wouldn't want you to wallow."

Naruto cringed at the name.

"He'll want you to live your life." Sasuke paused by Naruto's chair.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. He didn't want to do anything, but he knew Sasuke was right. He heard Sasuke move toward the door.

"Hey, Naruto, you can look forward to getting that punk in jail." The door closed after the man, and Naruto blinked.

A smirk pulled at his lips.

* * *

He was dressed in his normal clothes, a tight suit, but oh well. Naruto walked up to the institute with a determined expression. He was unannounced since he didn't schedule for another visit with Shukaku.

He didn't care. He knocked on the door, and the door slammed open with guns pointed at him. He raised a brow at them. That was really excessive. "Mr. Uzumaki, we didn't expect you to come." Naruto rose his hand for silence.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

This time Naruto told them to remove everything from the red-haired man, except for the chains attached to his wrists that was around a cement object in the floor.

"Sir, we must advise you to rethink this." Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"He is human, is he not? Just do it and leave."


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, sorry, my mistake, the chapter accidentally got replaced. Here's the real one, guys! P.S. I changed it up some so please reread :D

Messed Up: Chap. 4

Rated: T

The guard removed everything, but the chains around Shukaku's wrists, which were attached to the floor. The guard, eventually, left the room, after that, and Naruto moved toward his seat. He sat down.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday, so let me start over. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"You came back." The voice was so low, and it made Naruto pause.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's my job."

The stare from across the room continued.

"Alright, now, I'd like to talk to you about the case." He started, but was met with only that blank stare again. He stood and approached the man and leaned against the edge. He noticed the slight tense of the pale one next to him.

He, slowly, asked.

"What was your involvement in the murders?"

No response. Naruto's eye twitched. What was he going to do? There was only one way that he got the man to respond, which was- A smirk spread to his lips. The only way he ever got through to the man was when he touched upon that one subject.

"Oh, okay, I'll just tell them you confessed, they'd believe me. Ah, well."

He shrugged and almost smiled as the man's hands twitched. He hid his amusement by an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll just tell them that you murdered them all in cold blood."

He backed up, far enough out of reach from the man's grasp. He knew he was far enough that the chains would prevent the redhead man from reaching him. He continued, propping his back against the wall.

"You wanted them dead, so you killed them with no reason at all." _Smash._

The pale eyes, a mere foot away from his blue orbs, showed so much hatred. It was just like before. Naruto froze for a moment until he smirked.

"Aw, are you stuck?" The pale eyes slid to the taunt chains around his wrists. Naruto let out a soft chuckle. It stuck in his throat when a hand clamped around his throat. His blue orbs went wide. He cursed himself, when the man leaned close and stated.

" _Wrong_." The voice was so low and so quiet at the same time. Naruto knew he was the only one to catch the emotion. The camera just had to be on the other side. It missed the evidence that the man knew exactly what he was doing.

The camera also, and naruto, also, missed the fact that Shukaku had pulled back and lifted the chair, so the chains allowed him to reach Naruto. Naruto gripped his hand and yanked it away.

He spun the pale eyed man onto his knees with a sharp push. The door, suddenly, opened to show the guards standing there. Naruto coughed and rubbed his throat. He shook his head.

"Leave, I'm, I'm, _fine_."

"But, sir-" Everyone left soon after a heated look crossed the blond's face. Naruto drew his hand away and straightened his back.

"You've got quite a temper, don't cha?" He slowly made his way around the table, as he added. "Now, it all makes sense, you snapped, that's it. You couldn't control yourself." His eyes studied the other. He pushed the chair away and took a seat.

He thought he should have enough space. Shukaku's face remained blank. It was no longer angry, almost as if he knew what Naruto was planning. He probably did. Naruto faked a frown and shook his head.

"You're just won't man up to your mistake."

A small flicker of rage flashed in the pale eyes, for a second, at the last word. The other man had walked around the other side, when Naruto had done so. He went forward, only to get stuck on the edge of the table.

Naruto held back a laugh. _This wasn't this guy's day,_ he thought with a slight smirk. He yelped and his head snapped back from a fist colliding with his noise. It offered a loud crack. Blood slid from his nose as he glared at the so-called crazy man. The man was crouched on the table before him.

He opened his mouth to yell at him. He was met with another punch, and he spit out red. He growled.

"What the hell?!" The man pulled back his hand with a barely controlled anger. Naruto could determine that everyone thought the other was having a tantrum, instead of knowing his actions. The next hit sent Naruto reeling.

Maybe it was also because Shukaku had grabbed the chair and threw him to the side for an easier shot. Naruto groaned, and he was forced to his feet by a strong grip on his collar. Another fist flew at him, but Naruto just sent one of his own into the man's stomach.

The action made the pale orbs blink, and that was enough time for Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the other's hands and smashed the man's stomach onto the table.

"Listen, bastard, I don't need your shit. You just need to admit your crime!" A leg made Naruto stumble backwards. He ducked to evade another hit. It managed to catch his shoulder, and he reacted by using his other hand to punch the man in the jaw. Shukaku took one step back, but approached soon after.

Naruto paused because the other was glancing over his shoulder at the now opened door. The guards rushed over, and they inserted a large needle into the pale redhead's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, hey again guys! Thanks for reading, and until next time!

Messed Up: Chap. 5

Rated: T

* * *

Naruto's blue orbs were wide. The pale eyed man just continued to stare. The eyes went blank moments longer than it should have. The man seemed to relax and go in a trance. Naruto stepped backward. A glare rose to his face again.

"What gave you the right to do that?! I needed him fully there!"

He growled at the nearest guard. He didn't particularly like the scene they made either. "Sir, he was harming you, it was only a matter-"

Naruto grabbed his chair and pushed it under the table, in a harsh way. The guard froze, and another approached Naruto. He continued to glare until he got too close to his liking. The guard took something out of his pocket.

"We need to tend to your-" Naruto marched away from him.

"Don't even bother."

* * *

His body shook, just as he made it to his house. He bit his lip to keep himself from yelling out. No one should be treated that way!

"Who the fuck gave them the _right_?"

He exhaled loudly. He picked up his phone. He needed to leave before he broke something. He dialed a number and on the second ring someone answered. "About time."

"Just get your ass down to the bar."

He ended the call and didn't change out of his work clothes. He went to the bar. He wasn't disappointed to see Sasuke there. "Tough day?" Sasuke smirked at him.

He just rolled his eyes. He stomped on inside of the bar. They got their normal drinks. Both of them remained silent until Naruto heard the waiter ask for him.

"This gift has been here since this morning, and it has your name on it." The waiter waved it at Naruto.

Naruto reached for it. It was ripped out of his hand by his friend beside him. "Hey, bastard, that's mine." He pouted. The action made Sasuke roll his dark orbs.

"For once, you want it."

He handed the box back.

"There's probably nothing in there like usual." Naruto laughed.

" _Probably_." He opened it even if it may just be a box again. He blinked at the piece of paper within the wrapping paper. "Another one?"

Sasuke leaned over his shoulder to read.

Watch your gambles, or it may end up in shambles.

Naruto groaned.

"Can it be any harder to understand?!" Sasuke glared.

"Idiot, can it be any easier?" Naruto glared back.

"Well, then tell me, smarty." Sasuke shook his head.

"You figure out the riddle."

Sasuke left him at the bar, and Naruto sighed. This day just got worse. First, Shukaku, then the writing, then Sasuke's bastard streak showing through again. Sometimes Naruto didn't get his dark haired friend.

He paid the waiter and said his goodbye. He needed a clear head to figure this out.

* * *

He tapped his foot. He was impatient, and he had been trying to figure out what it meant to warn him about for the past three hours. He slammed his head down on the table. "This is sooooo ussseeellleessss!"

He grumbled. He turned his head and glanced at the pictures along his way. There was only three. One was of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and every friend he had at that time. The second, was Grandma Tsunade, not his grandma, but close enough, and the Perv, Jiraiya, and the last one was his family before they left him.

He never knew why they left, but he didn't exactly mind it. He had a new family anyways. He was about to give up until he snapped to his feet and grabbed hold of a picture. Gambles, Tsunade! He took off running.

She lived close, so he went to her house. He throw open the door. "Oi, Granny!" There was no answer. He took a step in, but regretted it. The house exploded in a mass of fire. He was able to fall just out of reach.

He dove through the door and into the house.

"Tsunade! Answer me, Grandma Tsunade!"

He hollered as he searched the house. He coughed. She wasn't here, and Naruto started to panic. He didn't know where she was at this hour. She could be at the Perv's house or at the casino.

He was brought back to his senses as a oart of the roof caved in. _Smash_. He ran towards the door. The door, just the greatest day, was blocked by flames. He rushed toward his left and dove through the window, just as the rest of the house exploded and caved in.

His breath came out in pants. He needed to find her. He forced himself to his feet. He'd check the Perv's house first, then the casino. He started running towards the house, but hesitated. He had a feeling that he should actually go to the casino. He knew Tsunade would be okay if she was at the house.

She wouldn't be so fine if she was at the casino. She usually was alone when she went there. Naruto took off again. He saw a bright light. It just happened to be the casino. It was bright anytime else, but Naruto's blue orbs were even more drawn to it.

It wasn't on fire. It wasn't yet. He burst through the door and screamed.

"Granny TSUNADDDDEEE!" He whipped around as he heard her voice.

"What do you want brat?" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hi."

He giggled, and she sighed. She was about to open her mouth when Naruto chuckled.

"Just wanted to say that, well, night Granny." He turned and left the casino. He nodded his head. It wasn't, Tsunade, then. He began walking away. He heard sudden screams.

"FIRE! Everyone out!" Naruto's blood ran cold, and he turned towards the sound. It was, indeed, the casino. He reached the group of people. Tsunade wasn't among them.

"Where's Tsunade?"

"Who?" Someone asked. Naruto just rushed inside, even though he heard people telling him that he couldn't go in there.

"Granny?" He heard a muffled sound. He went toward it.

He coughed on the smoke. It clouded his eyes.

"Gran, Granny." _Cough_.

A cough returned his. He instantly went towards the sound. He saw her form underneath a pillar. He rushed over and braced himself. He tried to lift the pillar, with a grunt.

"Don't, don't worry, you'll be out it just a sec." She commanded.

"Leave brat." Naruto would have argued with her a few times, and he would eventually do as he was told. Not this time.

He pushed another piece of a smaller pillar underneath the bigger. He put all his weight down on the piece until there was enough space for Tsunade to get out. She crawled out, but she couldn't stand.

Naruto slipped an arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet.

"Told you you'd be out." He beamed. Tsunade glared at him. It wasn't her actual normal glare.

"We're not 'out' yet, boy." Naruto nodded. A determined expression rose to his face.

"Then, what are we waiting for."

* * *

The people watched outside the building, everyone had seen the man rush in. There was no sign of him. The building shook greatly, and it started to collapse.


	6. Chapter 6

YO, HEY everyone! I'm back at cha with another chapter, sorry for the wait, but life, ya know, happened. I did try, and, succeeded. Oh about the fourth chap, yeah, it kind of got replaced on accident, so I changed it, and, I well, posted it up. Just telling everyone, that you may want to skim it over, it's pretty much the same as before... So until next time!

Messed Up: Chap. 6

Rated: T

* * *

The building shook above him. He froze for a moment, and he paused in his movements. Smoke clogged his face, as he blinked the burning feeling from his eyes. "Okay, building, give me an opening," he grumbled, to himself. A pained groan at his side made his brain react quickly, and the building shook even more.

His blue orbs searched for any light. "There you are!" He yelled and ran forward, hobbled more like it, with Tsunade's arm around his shoulders. The building fell down, and Naruto leaped at the hole.

* * *

Hands clung to him, hauled him to his cell. He knew he had to fake that the sedatives worked, or he wouldn't know what else they'd do. He was thrown into his cell. Usually the _patients_ had good beds and _not_ a cell-like area, but he was different. No matter what, they hated him, were scared of him.

No one cared, and when they left, he sat up. His pale eyes looked outside the window on the wall. It has definitely been awhile. He thought slowly. He understood that he'd die in this place or another place behind bars. It was only a matter of time.

His eyes took in the blue parts of the sky with a blank stare. The only one that ever paid attention to him was that ignorant blond, the infuriating idiot. Maybe jail would be better than this place. There, perhaps, may be better, no needles to " _sedate"_ him anymore.

He glanced to his hands, clenching them closed. The day had been entertaining for a bit. His gaze went, immediately, to the window again, and he stood up for a better look.

A day or so passed, since that last visit, and he couldn't help feel annoyed. What was keeping him? He already knew that the other day was because of his friend's suicide, and he could have guessed what was keeping him away again, but not fully.

A loud noise came from his door, and it opened.

"Lunch." A voice stated, a object hitting his side.

He didn't retaliate. There was no need, and he ignored the insults that always followed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." An apple struck his head this time, and his eye twitched a bit.

He exhaled softly. No one wanted to feel the full force of his anger, and the ones that did were never able to speak about it, for obvious reasons. Only one could anger him so much and still live. There were so many times that he could have, should have, eliminate that one. He couldn't, however, he was his ticket out of here.

* * *

Naruto stayed away from Shukaku for a bit, at least after Tsunade's near death. Who ever was sending those gifts had a knowledge of events before they'd occur. Naruto's head was all tangled around it, especially when he went for a drink, and another present was there.

It seemed the presents were arriving quicker than usual, which could _not_ be good. Naruto opened the box, searching the orange wrapping inside. He pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud for his best friend, who wasn't being a bastard today, _yet_. " _Beware the wine, or you'll never be fine._ "

Both Naruto and Sasuke raised their brows at the words. A small pout rose to the blond's face.

"Great, just great, how am I supposed to save this person." He laid his head down on the counter, as his friend shrugged.

"Sucks to be you." Naruto blinked.

"HEY, aren't you gonna-"

"No," was his sharp response, as he retreated out the door. Naruto glared.

"Fine, run away, you bastard!"

"Call you tomorrow." Naruto, automatically, responded.

"Yeah, see ya."

"If you live to see tomorrow." The door shut behind Sasuke, leaving Naruto gaping like a fish without a reply to that.

Naruto just scowled. He had enough on his plate, so he focused his attention on the paper. He had just saved Tsunade yesterday, and now, he was forced onto another puzzle?! Why did this person pick me, he thought, in a groan.

He banged his head against the table, just as his phone buzzed. He answered it.

"Uzumaki Naruto here."

"Are you going to just laze around all day, or are you actually going to do some work?" A drawl reached the blond's ears. Naruto glared at the wall across from him.

"You're the lazy one, you're always late!" A soft laugh came from the other side.

"I suppose you're right-"

"Damn straight."

"For once."

"HEY! Kakashi!"

The voice sighed. "That's my name, yes, just answer the question."

"What quest- wait, never mind. I'm there."

"Good, you have an appointment at noon."

"Wait, you already arranged it! How did-" _Click_. The call ended. Naruto debated on throwing his phone, but thought against it. He only paid ten bucks, but that was ten bucks that he didn't need to waste.

He put a hand through his hair, steeling himself for a long night of torture, and even more from the redhead one the next day.

* * *

Morning arrived, and Naruto walked to the asylum, in a slight daze. He was beyond tired. He didn't get anywhere close to finding out what it meant, or who it was for. He just dumped his night down the drain.

He rubbed his eyes and walked into the room, where Shukaku was already. Naruto stumbled over to his chair and sat down, head resting against the back of it. Yes, he was slouching, but he was, basically, dead on his feet.

He looked to the redhead, expecting to find the blank stare on him. The stare was on the wall, high up, like where a window would be. Naruto studied Shukaku, and his eyes narrowed at the black and blue marks. He knew for certain that he didn't dish out those.

Naruto went to his feet, almost stomping over to the redhead. The pale eyes, finally, slid to him after he cleared his throat twice. He asked.

"What happened to you?"


End file.
